


Needful Things

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Thomas get a little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'a maze' prompt of the [story_lottery](http://community.livejournal.com/story_lottery/) challenge @ LJ.

"What is going on, Harry? I thought you knew where we were going?"

"It isn't easy, Thomas, and you're not helping."

"There should be a map for places like this. It's worse than a maze."

"It would be very useful, yes."

"But, with our luck, they would only add it as a bonus after--Careful there!"

"Don't yell! This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"It should be! Your car isn't as big!"

"All the others are, don't you see?"

"It would help too if their alarms weren't this loud."

"...I don't do it on purpose, you know?"

"I know. It's just. Annoying."

"Well, who desperately needed to come here right this instant?"

"Now it's my fault?"

"Well, it isn't me who needs that beauty mask."

"Au contraire, Harry, you do need one."

"Thomas..."

"Look! You can park right there!"

"I just hate malls and their parking lots."


End file.
